My Cherie Amor
by Blizzard209
Summary: A dream shared by two, Now the time has come for them to choose, live the dream or destroy it! Can Ranma and Ryoga be hold by the ties of FATE. Or will something come up? A RanmaSM story Read and Review! NOT A YAOI FIC!


My Cherie Amour

Author: Blizzard209

E-mail: xelloss209@hotmail.com 

Author Notes: Ranma/SM crossover… Timelines After the Wedding incident and SM is After Galaxia. By the way, it's my first fanfic so be gentle! Oh And HAPPY NEW YEARS! I HOPE ALL OF YOU GET A BAD ONE LIKE LAST YEAR!I KNOW I WILL!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective 

Owners. I, in no way am I profiting from it. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Ranma 1/2 by Rumiko Takahashi.  Please don't sue me. And the song in neither mine but from Stevie Wonder. So not mine don't sue.

And on so goes the show!! But first intro song! Staring Ranma!

_(Mousse And Ryoga in the background)_: La la la la la la, La la la la la la

Ranma: My Cherie amour, lovely as a summer day

Gives a little pause as the music continue he closes his eyes… 

Ranma: My Cherie amour, distant as the Milky Way

Goes a little higher on the voice but sweet and soft 

Ranma: My Cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore

_Brings his left hand to his chest and sings:_

Ranma: You're the only girl my heart beats for

_Goes high on his voice and at the same time he puts his hands to his chest. Opens his eyes…_

Ranma How I wish that you were mine__

Walk to a girl who is sitting down… 

Ranma: In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street

Goes up to a Random girl, he kneels and slowly sings 

Ranma: I've been near you, but you never noticed me

Takes her hands and starts to stand 

Ranma: My Cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore

_Both are standing up so he twirls and dips her. _

Ranma: That behind that little smile I wore

_Give her a little smile and brings her back to the original place she was in but now his arm is wrap around her_

Ranma: How I wish that you were mine

_Smiles and slowly leaves to the stage, leaving the poor girls heart pounding_ (he's good!)

_(Mousse And Ryoga in the background)_: La la la la la la, La la la la la la

_(Mousse And Ryoga in the background)_: La la la la la la, La la la la la la

Ranma: Maybe someday, you'll see my face among the crowd  

Looks back to the girl and smiles 

Ranma: Maybe someday, I'll share your little distant cloud

Stares deep into her eyes, making her heart pound even harder 

Ranma: Oh, Cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore

Ranma holds out his hand towards her 

Ranma You're the only girl my heart beats for

She runs into Ranma's arms and holds him tightly 

Ranma: How I wish that you were mine

He whispers into the girl's ear lightly 

_(Mousse And Ryoga in the background along with Ranma)_: La la la la la la, La la la la la la…_(Lights die down…)_

Ranma: he-he-he, I'm that damn good!

Chapter 1-Friends

In the streets of Juuban, Two lone figures walked alone side each other. Each in their own sets of thoughts, neither one of them saying or looking at each other. They both knew what they where doing and what they had to do. Once in a while one would turn in the next direction, but the other would grab him and shake his head. He would then whisper something in his ear then he would point to the direction they were walking to previously.  Comments would be exchange but nothing that would start anything. Just a simply thanks and they started to walk again. 

As they walk, people would turn to their direction, whispering to each other, and then girls would giggle among themselves. They didn't pay attention. They had a bigger task to attend to. A mission, a dream, a task in search of their lost one.  They both walk along the sidewalk and would look or glance quickly and side to side, like in search of something or someone.

Both of them had a distinct set of clothing and hairstyle that separated them from the rest. But they had unique things that identify them as the titles, "The Wild Stallion", and the "Lucky Fang" of Nerima. The two most know Martial Artist in the Nation, the two most famous teens known to girls, Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki. 

And thus our story begins…

"Ranma! What are we doing in Juuban?!" Impatiently asked Ryoga while looking side to side. 

"Still a little paranoid of this whole thing." Ranma answered his question not losing his concentration at what he was looking at. Ranma looked at Ryoga, who was glaring at him. He knew what he was thinking. 

Three days ago he had a dream, a dream that changed his whole live. And needless to say that his rival also had the same dream:  Of a beautiful kingdom. A Kingdom that was under attack, A Kingdom that protected itself to no end, A Kingdom that was destroyed. A queen that they both, somehow knew, loved and were completely loyal to. But as he found out, as much as their dream was similar, the end of it is different. As he found out when Ryoga told him about his own dream. It was strange of him looking at the moon in the middle of the night. Yeah it would be the night that they set off. When they agree that their life meant something more than just fighting and the same old pattern. That they were need, that someone needed them. That their queen need them… They left. And not too sure what it meant, but his heart and instinct told him to come here. 

"Paranoid about what!?" Ryoga answered angrily. 

"What is going to happen when we find what we are looking for?" Answered Ranma in a low and yet calm voice. Ryoga just looked at Ranma, his anger flowing out of his system. Then would look at the sky to the moon that was shinning upon them brightly. He would just sigh, and then he answered. 

"Yeah…"Ranma gave a small smile and then answered his previous question.

"For some reason this place gives me some kind feeling. I don't know what it is but it's just something in the air" Ryoga didn't even bother to look at Ranma. He just gave a little smile and would keep walking. When he was 5 feet away from him he turned.

"That's true but are you sure that it is that?" A grin appearing on his face, which somehow made Ranma feel uncomfortable

"W-What do you mean?" Ask Ranma trying not to sound like a 12-year old that has just been found out.

"Are you sure it's not HER?" Ask Ryoga. His grin now showing perfectly.

"Her??…. Uh No?" responded Ranma still trying to get of the subject.

"Hahaha I knew it!" Ryoga knew he won it and he was going to enjoy it.

"What are you talking pig boy?!" said Ranma now was in the offensive and knew he lose but still trying to make a comeback.

"You know what I am talking about. Remember I was there when you met her 3 weeks ago!" Ryoga spat back.

"…Damn…"Ranma responded in defeat.

"Ranma I knew it seem so strange that this is the first place that we headed! Then I remember. Why does Ranma take so long to get back when he get mallet by his fiancée. Then I remember that She lives right in this district. Right?!" Now Ryoga was getting a little mad at Ranma, for not giving him a little credit.

"…. I guess your not as dumb as you seem," Ranma still trying to regain some of his pride.

"Give me a little credit Ranma! I'm not Kuno!" Ryoga now exploding in anger but managed to hide it. After all he wasn't going to give Ranma the satisfaction of this verbal battle.

"Yeah well I at least I know where I'm going!" Ranma, for no reason, spat back. Ryoga now blink and shook his head. 

"Is that the best you can do? Come on Ranma!" Now laughing, while Ranma knew he was defeated, decided not to press the subject anymore.

"…Right…" said Ranma as he sighed

"Backing out?" Ryoga said looking a little confused. But pride showed more.

"…." Ranma just kept silent and just started to walk. Ryoga start to walk right behind, now the defeated Ranma, and smile.' Just this one time'

"Well anyways why do we give this girl you keep visiting a visit. We are friends now and friends aren't suppose to keep secrets from each other." Ryoga now was in the same pace as Ranma and next to him

"Fine…"Ranma just smile and look at his friend.

"So how you met her?" Ryoga ask curiously.

"You where there so you know." Ranma spat back coldly.

"No I lied I just saw you for at least 9 minutes before I got lost. I don't know how you met." Said Ryoga now with a sheeply face. Ranma just gave a same groan and then went inside a coffee shop.

"Let's get some coffee." Said Ranma, while Ryoga just nodded and then found a sit and sat down across the table from Ranma. Ryoga waited until the waitress got their order and left.

"Well?" Asked Ryoga with a impatient hint in his voice. Ranma Sighed and began to tell his story.

"When Akane mallet me I landed, or more likely crashed, near a small ally." Ranma pause when he heard a small laugh from Ryoga. He just gave him a glare than shut him up and continued, "When I got up, I heard voices; I didn't bother at first but when I heard a girl scream and the sounds of someone getting hit. I became curious. When I got there, I saw 2 guy and a girls hitting. Or well I think it was 2 guys and a girl…. No… Wait it was a girl but I couldn't tell."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ryoga now confused. Ranma just responded,

"Well they were wearing some kind of funky clothing and look kinda weird and all, but I didn't wait any second and jumped in before anything else happen. "

"I thought that you didn't hit any girls?" Ryoga asked now being really confused.

"I didn't. I just scared them enough to leave." Ranma just gave Ryoga his Traditional grin and smile.

"And how you do that?" Now asked Ranma, in a challenging voice, which Ranma didn't hear. 

"Well when I arrived I told them to stop or else. They of course being the idiot that they are, attack me. So I just beat them and the girl got scared, saying things that they won't forget about what I have done and disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Looking at him like he's crazy but then thought that what they did was crazy too. But even so, nobody should have escape from Ranma.

 "Yeah so after they all left. I went to check the girl. She got hit a lot of times. Bruises and a couple cuts.  So I thought that this would be the best time to try out the new technique That Dr. Tofu send me."

"Was that the Healing one?"

"Yet! So I channeled my ki to her and concentrated my ki with hers so that she started to heal. Well it took a lot to do but she was completely healed." Ranma grinned, ego showing and was getting the best of him  
"So what happen next." Asked Ryoga as the waitress brought their coffee with a blush on her face. Ryoga now decide to take a drink of his coffee, But at the same time something told him not to, Of course he didn't listen and what came out from Ranma's mouth took him by surprised.

"I fell for her…" Ryoga cough him coffee right off on the table and start to choke. While Ranma tried to hide his blush that was coming up. Ryoga soon regained himself. And sat down back again before he started to bust out laughing.

"W-HAHA! W-w-what HAHA! Do you HAHA! Mean HAHA!" Ryoga said while holding his side. Ranma looked at Ryoga a little pissed off the continued,

"…Well when she opened her eyes. They just mesmerized me, like if I knew her before. Her eyes just mesmerized me. Like if she knew me from inside and out. I don't know how to explain it but I fell for her…completely…those deep, red eyes of her's…" Ryoga stopped laughing and looked at Ranma. 'He's IN LOVED!!' Ryoga gave it some thought and for a while it stayed quiet.

"Whoa… tough man…"

"Yeah well then after all that and the introduction and all. I just took her home and everything. But once in a while I would drop in thanks to Akane Airlines, and would talk to her."

"So you started to date her?" 

"NO! HELL NO! With all the fiancée's problems, I couldn't even take a chance of them finding out about her and all. They would have hurt her more worse than those weirdoes did! Even though I kept having a feeling that she could be more than enough to take of herself, I didn't want to risk it."

"So what bout now. Your single and you just found someone. Why not try it out and see it out. It's different now." Ryoga took a sip of his coffee and continued, "Does she treat you like any of them?" Ryoga said now in an understanding voice. He'd seen how everyone else treats him. And soon found out that if it wasn't for Ranma. His Martial Arts would have never been this good. Ranma was training him at the same time as fighting him. He was helping him too. And this is why he is going to do this for him.

"No…she treats me like me. She treats me like if I'm a human being, but something about her, She is always scared that I might hate her, Funny thing is that I fell like that. I guess we all have something to hid. Just like me." Ranma's voice was low but clear. Full of Pain and sorrow.

"Does she know about the curse?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I told her, and she told me a bit about her self too."

"So what now?"

"I don't know…" Ranma sighed and drank the last of his coffee. 

"No you idiot I mean what are you going to do!?"

"I don't know but I want to find what we have been searching for first." Ryoga gave a good smirk to Ranma. Ranma just blink.  
"So why not pay her a visit?" Ranma choked on the last sip of his coffee and got it all on himself. He stared at Ryoga angrily. 

"It's midnight idiot!"

"So? You can just say hi to her by her window right?" Ryoga gave him a little smile. 'This is fun!' Ryoga stood up and then gave Ranma one of those looks that said 'if you don't do it now you might regret it.' Ranma gave a big sigh and then put his head down in defeat again. It's not that he didn't want t see her. But for some reason, he felt a little scared that she might reject him. That she might get mad at him. But it never hurt to try… Finally he just responded.

"I suppose… " And with that done they paid for their coffee and left.

***

Ranma and Ryoga arrived at a pretty big house. Ryoga took a look around and then whistle,

"Damn!... This is a house!" Ranma just grumble and mumble something about stupid pigs. Ryoga looked at Ranma and gave him a look that Ranma didn't miss. So instead of saying anything, Ranma walked and hop the fence, landing perfectly and not even making a sound. Ryoga did the same. They both started to walk around the house. Ranma was looking up at the windows and seeing if he could find the right window. Ryoga got close to Ranma and whispered.

"Hey…which window is it." Ranma just pointed to a window that was on the left side of the house and that they were right above it. Ryoga just grinned stupidly.

"Listen Ryoga stay here ok?" Ryoga just nodded. Before Ranma could do anything Ryoga grab his arm.

"What?!" He whispered in a low but angry voice.

"I'm cold… and I need to go." Ranma just face faulted ^-^

"Ryoga that's your fault!" Ranma whispered angrily. "Listen I'll let me talk to her and then see if I can get her to use the bathroom. Ok!" Ryoga just nodded, fast.

"Just hurry!"

"Right…" Ranma didn't really care for if Ryoga had to go or not. He just really wanted to see her.  For some reason he need to talk to her. Ranma jumped at the window he was suppose to be. He tap for about several seconds before someone answer he window. 

"What! Don't you know it's 2:44 AM…Ranma? What are you doing here?" Ranma just smiled at the surprised and shock girl and gave her a small embarrassing laugh.

"Hi 'Suna-chan! Can we come in?" 

To be continue….

Notes: Hey how did you think? Bad? Good? Needs help? Well I appreciate all the help I can use! Please tell me what you think! Review please and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas!


End file.
